Happy Birthday, Dorothy Gale!
Back at the cottage, Giggles was humming and lighting all five candles on the cake, which was too tall, very crooked, and, of course, runny. She carefully lit each candle by breathing a puff of fire on them. "There! Whoop!" she said, quite satisfied, after she blew out the fire. Then she noticed the cake was starting to run and held it up with a broom. She turned to Petunia and asked, "Well, what do you think of it?" Petunia was also almost finished with the dress. But the dress was a bad joke - there were too many brooches, some parts of the dress were way too big, and some were torn. And Flaky was still standing as the dummy in the dress, not seeming too happy. Petunia was startled when she saw the sight of the birthday cake. "Why, it's a very unusual cake, isn't it?" she said. Giggles then noticed a few candles were starting to flow down the broomstick. "Yes. Of course it'll be much stiffer after it's baked." she said, placing the candles back on top of the cake. "Of course, dear. What do you think of the dress?" Petunia asked nervously. "Well, it's not exactly the way it is in the book, is it?" asked Giggles, as she had a good look at it, standing beside Petunia. "Well, I improved it a bit! But perhaps if I made the sleeves a little puffier? What do you think?" Petunia asked Giggles. Giggles nodded. "Mm-hmm, I think so. What do you think, Flaky?" But Flaky did not think it was a good idea! The dress was ruined, and the cake was ruined. She had enough. "I THINK WE'VE HAD ENOUGH OF THIS NONSENSE!!!" she fumed, as she turned to face them. A flap from the dress flew into her face as she carried on ranting and raving. "I think we ought to think of Dorothy and what she'll think of this mess!" With that, Flaky struggled out of the dress, causing it to fall to pieces, and stomped upstairs. "I still think what I've thought before. I'm going to get those wands!" As Flaky went upstairs, the cake on the broom began to melt completely, leaving only its burning candles. "You know, I think she's right." Giggles said to Petunia, who nodded at her. This was not easy without using their wands. And the five years are up anyway. Suddenly, Flaky ran back downstairs, carrying the three wands in her hands. "Here they are! Good as new!" she called. But Petunia was cautious about what Flaky was going to do with their wands. "Ah, ah, ah, duh, duh, duh! Careful, Flaky!" she warned, as she took the wands from the porcupine. Then Flaky locked the doors while Giggles closed the windows and Petunia locked up every cranny in the cottage. "Quick! Lock the doors. Giggles, you close the windows. Oh, lock up every cranny. We can't take any chances!" said Petunia. Then she gave Giggles her wand and said, to her, "And now, you take care of the cake." Flaky began, "While I..." "Clean the room, dear." Petunia finished, as she gave Flaky her wand and kept her own. "And I'll make the dress. Now hurry!" Flaky became angry a little. But she realized what Petunia meant, and she zapped a bucket, a mop, and a broom that were standing in a corner, making the objects come to life, ready to do any bidding. "Come on, bucket, mop, broom! Petunia says clean up the room!" she called. Then the cleaning stuff immediately began to clean up the place as the broom swept away what ever pieces of the ruined dress were lying on the floor. "And now to make a lovely dress, fit the grace of fair princess!" Petunia chuckled, as she took a fresh sheet of green cloth, and, with a whirl of her wand, she transformed the cloth into a base of the dress. "Eggs, flour, milk!" Giggles called, as the ingredients also came to life and walked over to listen to the chipmunk. "Just do it like it says here in the book. I'll put on the candles." said Giggles, as the ingredients walked over to a mixing bowl, and the flour, milk, and eggs were put in. Meanwhile, the broom was sweeping some dust. The rug, stool, and chair Flaky was standing on moved up in order to make way for it. When the broom stopped sweeping, Flaky noticed the pile of dust was still on the floor, so she zapped it away. While the ingredients were still filling in the mixing bowl and a big wooden spoon was stirring up the ingredients, Giggles took a taste of some cinnamon. Then, when the batter was done, the cake looked perfectly baked with four layers containing blue, and baby blue frosting, morning glories, daisies, roses, carnations, and periwinkles. Now Petunia was making the sleeves. She took another green sheet and, with her wand, she ordered the scissors to cut the cloth three times. Then she zapped some spools of green thread, making them come to life. The needles also came to life, and the sleeves were puffed up and stitched with the green thread. Now the sleeve was short, and it flew over to the left side of the dress and stuck it in its armhole. Now the dress was perfectly sewn! Flaky was dancing with the mop. She danced and twirled while the mop did the same. Then she jumped, and the broom followed suite, only into the bucket and out. Then Flaky kept dancing and twirling while the mop washed the floor. The mop glided gracefully under the table where Giggles was standing at. She lifted one foot in order to give it room. Then she lifted her other foot until she was floating off the floor. When the mop was done washing under the table, Giggles landed back on the floor. Flaky was still dancing with the mop, and Petunia was using her wand to put frills on the sleeves and collar and a mint-turquoise daisy-shaped brooch on the chest. Flaky saw her and stopped. "Oh no, not green! Make it yellow!" said Flaky, as she zapped the dress, making it turn yellow. Petunia saw that and gasped in shock. "Flaky!" she scolded. "Make it green!" Petunia said, as she zapped the dress back to its green color. Flaky still danced wit the mop as it was still washing the floor. "Make it yellow!" she whispered, zapping it yellow again. Petunia saw that the dress was yellow again and was now irritated. "Oh, green!" said She zapped it back to green again. "Yellow!" Flaky smiled, still dancing. But this time, Petunia stood before the dress, and her tank top turned light yellow, her skirt (save for the red plaid pattern) turned yellow, and her socks turned lemon yellow. Flaky snickered to herself until Petunia angrily turned her dress green, her bloomers light green, and her socks sea-green. That actually did it. Because they began to start fighting over the color. As Giggles was putting baby blue frosting on the blue frosting-coated cake, yellow and green lightning bolts began flying all over the place and into the fireplace, where blazes of color went through the chimney. Unfortunately, the fight happened at a wrong time. Because Fidget was flying through the forest when he saw yellow and green fireworks from a distance. "Hey! What's that?" he said, "I must go investigate." He flew over to investigate, and he saw the fireworks coming out from the chimney. Curiously, he looked down in it, only to get zapped multiple times by the lightning bolts. "Hey! That's not fair!" Fidget yelled. Inside the house, the war continued, until they both hit the dress at the same time, with the result that it looked like two cans of color paint were emptied on it. "Ohhh, now look what you've done!" Petunia angrily said to Flaky. Giggles had just finished lighting all five candles on the cake because she heard something. "Shh, listen!" she said. Then she began to listen closely to a faint sounds coming from the forest. As it got louder, it began to sound like someone singing. And they already recognized whose voice it was. "It's Dorothy!" said Flaky, realizing who's singing. "She's back! Enough of this foolishness." said Petunia, as she and Flaky changed their clothes back to their original colors. Flaky zapped the dishes clean and put them in a cupboard, and Petunia set the dress and a pair of ankle-length bloomers and silk gloves on the chair and set a pair of shoes on the floor. "Make it green." she said. She turned the dress, bloomers, gloves, and shoes green and turned to Flaky. "Now hide! Quick!" said Petunia, motioning Flaky to hide. Before going, Giggles turned to the green dress, bloomers, gloves, and shoes. "Baby blue!" she whispered, as she turned the dress, shoes, bloomers, and gloves baby blue without Petunia and Flaky noticing. Then she ran to the attic to join the blue skunk. Dorothy was running to the cottage. "Aunt Petunia!" she called. Then Petunia was surprised to see the mop still washing the floor. "Good gracious! Who left the mop running?" she exclaimed. Flaky also noticed the mop and realized that she had forgotten about it. "Stop, mop!" she said, as she zapped the mop, making it drop to the floor, lifeless. Dorothy opened the door, walked inside the cottage, set the berries on a small table, unwrapped her scarf, took off her hat, and unbuttoned her coat. But she was surprised to find Petunia and the others nowhere in sight. As the Scotsmouse looked around, Fidget peeked into the door and sees her. "Who could she be?" he asked. He became very suspicious about the Scotsmouse. Her fur is tan, her bucktooth is white, her ear innards are pink, her nose and bow are red, and her eyes are brown, but is it the same Princess Olivia? "Aunt Petunia! Giggles! Flaky!" she called, as she hung up the scarf, coat, and hat. "Where is everybody?" said Dorothy, wondering where they were. Then she suddenly gasped when she saw the baby blue dress, shoes, and bloomers, and the cake and became very happy. "Surprise, surprise!" Petunia, Giggles, and Flaky cheered in unison, as they all came out of their hiding place to surprise Dorothy. "Happy birthday, Dorothy Gale!" said Giggles, hugging Dorothy. "Oh you darlings, this is the happiest day of my life. Everything's so wonderful! Just wait till you meet him!" said Dorothy, hugging them back. "Him?" said Giggles, being startled when Dorothy mentioned someone. "Dorothy!" gasped Flaky, who also seemed surprised. "You-You've met some stranger?" asked Petunia. "Oh he's not a stranger," Dorothy explained. "we've met before." "You have?" said Petunia. "Where?" asked Flaky. "Once upon a dream!" Dorothy said dreamily, and she began to sing Once Upon A Dream. Dorothy: I know you I walked with you Once upon a dream The skunk, chipmunk, and porcupine looked at each other with confused looks. They didn't know what was going on with Dorothy. Then Dorothy took Giggles by the hands and danced with her. Then Giggles noticed the cause of her behavior and realized. "She's in love!" said Giggles. "Oh no!" said Flaky. "This is terrible!" said Petunia. Then Dorothy stopped singing and dancing and became confused by what they said. And she didn't understand what was going on. "Why? After all, I am five." said Dorothy. The skunk, chipmunk, and porcupine then began to know that it was time to tell her the truth. "It isn't that, dear." said Petunia. "You're already betrothed?" said Giggles. "Betrothed?" said Dorothy, still confused. "Since the day you were born." answered Flaky. "To Prince Fievel Mousekewitz, dear." Giggles agreed. "But that's impossible!" said Dorothy, "How could I marry a prince, I'd have to be..." "A princess?" Flaky finished, smiling. "And you are, dear!" said Giggles. "Princess Olivia Flaversham!" said Petunia. Then Fidget became surprised when it heard this. "Ah! So that's the princess! I must tell Queen Narissa right away!" He smiled evilly, knowing that he has found the princess. Then he flew off to tell Narissa the news. "Tonight, we're taking you back to your father, King Eric." Petunia told Dorothy. Dorothy's eyes started to fill up with tears. "But...but I can't!" she said, "He's coming here tonight. I promised to meet him." "I'm sorry, child," said Petunia, taking Dorothy's hands in her own. "But you must never see that young mouse again." Dorothy became shocked when she heard it and began to cry, thinking she would never see that same mouse again. Soon, she began to shed tears. "Oh, no, no!" sobbed Dorothy. "I can't believe it. No, no!" The skunk, the chipmunk, and the porcupine tried to comfort her, but she suddenly ran upstairs to her room, crying. Petunia, Giggles, and Flaky sadly looked at each other. "And we thought she'd be so happy." said Flaky. A tear slid down Petunia's cheek. Dorothy continued to cry on her bed throughout the afternoon, thinking about the mouse she fell in love with. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Sleeping Beauty Category:Sleeping Beauty spoofs Category:Sleeping Beauty Parodies Category:Sleeping Beauty Movies-Spoofs Category:Sleeping Beauty Fanmake